


Light Me Up

by serein (koshitsu_kamira)



Series: Starburst [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Polyamory, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/pseuds/serein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breaking Taeil's heat requires serious effort from both Yuta and Ten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all the people who keep cheering on me. Thank you.

Taeil’s cheeks were still glowing pink, naked torso emitting a feverish warmth, the heat lingering, its vestiges persistent, cloying the omega’s senses, weighing down his limbs so he remained prone within Yuta’s arms, sniffling quietly whenever the alpha squirmed beneath him, wiggling into a more comfortable position on the mattress, erection pushing softly against his stomach, the accompanying moans low, breathy. Nuzzling closer, the elder mouthed over the purple marks under the other’s chin, pressing tiny kisses on the fading bitemarks, tongue darting out to wet the area, then moving downwards, he latched onto Yuta’s collarbone, sucking another bruise there, encouraged by the sensual gasps escaping his mate, whose grip noticeably tightened around his nape, fingers clenching, twitching uncontrollably. Taeil grinned, satisfied, and shuffled along the younger’s body, further creasing the sheets, until he was able to face the alpha, take in swollen lips, hazy eyes and the slightest blush adorning Yuta’s handsome features which gradually intensified as he ground down, settling heavily on the other’s crotch, shifting above the hard shaft, the swollen knot, teasing his stretched entrance with the enlarged head. Groaning restlessly, the sensuous ministration driving him mad, the the younger switched their position, grabbed Taeil’s legs, allowing supple thighs to enclose his waist before he sunk inside the languid heat, gasping from the sheer pleasure that creeped forth his spine, nerve endings tingling, the sensory overload momentarily blinding him, only the desperate whines of his mate startling him into action, making the alpha move.

“Faster,” blabbered the omega, tone beseeching, drunk on the pheromones blanketing, permeating the space, despite the hours Yuta had spent airing the room while Ten endeavoured feeding the elder, sneaking morsels, gulps of water amid quick pecks, whispering praises when Taeil mutely swallowed the food, staying put, even though the urge to mate must have overshadowed every other needs. Acquiescing the pleas, the younger thrusted hard, forcing his mate higher on their bed, who pushed back after clutching the frame for support, movements unrestrained, hips undulating wildly, rhythm frantic, chanting the alpha’s name, mindless, “Please,” he stuttered, voice cracking, frustrated tears seeping into the pillow beside his head, “I’ve been good,” implored the omega, wheezing, “Give me.” Leaning forward, Yuta nibbled on the other’s lips, smoothing his palms over firm buttocks, elevating the angle, then slammed in, pounding the air out of Taeil’s lungs, having set a frenzied tempo that slowly abated, hindered by his knot slipping within his mate’s yielding body; the elder let out a muffled sob, gaze blank, chest heaving, inhales emerging as needy whimpers.

“Well, I didn’t expect such a pleasant welcome,” said Ten, vaguely amused, idling near the bedroom doorstep, gait tense, predatory, stare blazing, fixed on the omega’s taut rim encircling Yuta’s cock, the thick base included; “Alpha,” breathed Taeil, eyes fluttering open, reaching out to touch the other man, hand unsteady, “Help,” he asked, speech wavering, barely audible. Answering the call, Ten kneeled at the bedside and stole a kiss, licking obscenely into the omega’s mouth, whereas his clever fingers nudged the elder’s leaking cock,  smeared precum onto the tip, thumbing the slit, applying solid pressure, which induced filthy cries passing through his mate’s throat, back arching off the blankets, “Will you come for us, darling?” he murmured, steadily working his fist underneath the crown. Taeil nodded, pupils blown, scream hoarse when Yuta folded him in half, the younger’s knot continuously grazing his prostate; Ten glanced sideways, watching the other piston in and out of their mate, chasing his orgasm, then squeezed the omega’s erection on the upward stroke, tugs rough, careless, maintaining the sloppy pace till the elder spilled white over his knuckles, shout bouncing off the walls. Yuta followed him, tipping over the edge silently, expression lax, brows furrowed, almost collapsing upon Taeil’s petite form subsequently, if Ten hadn’t supported him, calmly rolling the couple onto their sides, “Thanks,” muttered the elder, blinking heavily, exhaustion apparent in the manner he sagged bonelessly against the bedding, “I’m not certain I can last another day,” he chuckled, the sound raspy, grin dopey - “Do you need help?”

Laughing, Ten waved the offer away, “Remember, I was home during the first days,” he explained, petting Taeil’s belly affectionately, having climbed onto the mattress to spoon their omega, motion tender, attentive of the knot connecting his mates, “He wrecked me so thoroughly, my co-workers were teasing all week because I walked funny,” complained the alpha jokingly, tracing nonsensical patterns on the elder’s skin as he spoke. “Although Youngho looked mildly jealous,” Ten added, fiddling with the stray tresses that tickled his jaw, Taeil having snuggled within his chest, cooing in sleep, “Supposedly, I smelled like a pack of omegas had pounced me,” he told Yuta, who snickered, broad shoulders quivering accordingly, “He’s kind of right,” the alpha commented, clearly entertained, “Just wait until we tell Taeil, he’ll be mortified,” he remarked, gaze twinkling mischievously. 

Whimper low, the omega stirred awake, stretching lightly in Ten’s embrace, pout disgruntled when the shrinking knot ultimately slipped free of his body; he was soon placated by the chaste kisses Yuta scattered above his cheekbones afterwards, the younger’s irises turning molten gold, radiating fondness, “Hi,” greeted the other man, smile joyous, “I love you,” he blurted out suddenly, a bit sheepish, unaccustomed to openly conveying his feelings. Observing his mates’ cute interactions, contented, delight sparkles bursting, fizzing beneath his skin, Ten pecked the mating scar on Taeil’s nape, drawing the omega’s attention to himself, “I’m getting jealous,” he lamented, faking upset so the elder would twist around, entwine their fingers tight, before his bruised lips brushed over the alpha’s, the touch gentle, delicate, “Hello Ten.” Mouth straining as the younger beamed, laughter incandescent, pulling his mate closer yet, meanwhile ignoring Yuta’s indignant grumbles about him hogging Taeil and rudely interrupting their cuddle time; “How are you?” he queried, scanning the other concernedly, hands cradling the omega’s face, drawing circles behind his ears, soothing, “Much better,” came the drowsy answer. “Thank you for taking care of me,” Taeil uttered, gaze sincere, letting Yuta manhandle him into another hug, tugging an unsuspecting, albeit willing Ten along - settling down, they snuggled peacefully atop the soiled blankets, limbs entangled comfortably, breathing in the scent of their individual markers coalesced together, a special blend they had learnt to associate with safety, home; “Comes with the territory,” Yuta asserted nonchalantly, eliciting a huff from both of them,

“Anyway, you’re welcome,” he whispered, pausing briefly, “and I love you too.”


End file.
